No Such Thing
by Alice Dark
Summary: What would their worlds be like if they found out that there was a universe in beetween? Set right in the begging, Olivia Denhum meets the young  ?  girl, and suddenly, another unvierse has been created.   Better summery inside. M for later chapters.


No Such Thing

Chapter 1: Rubix Cube

Disclaimer: Only my OC is mine...-.-''''

Summery: Fringe gets an extra member, someone who isnt human. (I cant give a good summery this time... not that I ever can.) Set exactly where the series begins.

*=dont rembere the flight number. Please comment and tell me. Ill correct it.

**=Green is simply getting old

***=Im retarded and cant spell.

M: for all the things fringe is, and for some slash stuff later...^_^''''

Engoy~

* * *

"WE have got to stop doing this." Olivia muttered into John's chest.

"Really?" He asked. "I like it." That send her into a burst of giggles. The moment ended ubruptly with a call.

"Crap." Olivia picked it up. "Agent Dunhem."

"..." John sighed.

"I have to go." She said when she hung up the phone. "Im sorry." She whispered.

"Olivia?"

'Ya?"

"I love you"

"..." She smiled and glanced at the floor. She nods and gets dressed and walks out of the motel room.

"Sir Broyles... How did you find me?" The young girl asked.

"Nina told me about you." Philipe smiled at her. "She said you were special, and that you could aid my group."

"Fringe?" The young girl asked, looking up to him. Her eyes darted left and right, nervously. "Did she tlel you the details of ... well me?"

"No. Nothing. I assume you like it that way?"

"Very much so. Thank you, Sir." She smiled. "We havnt properly been introduced. My name is Sa-"

"I know. They dont, how ever." He pointed to the hord of FBI agents littering the flight deck. "So, tell everyone."  
"Will I have to learn all their names? I could never do that." She shivered at the thought. He chuckled.

"Are you cold? Its not the best thought to be dressed like that..." He gestured at the girl.

'Im sorry. Madame Sharp, didnt have any clothes my sise, so I had to.. make do with what I had. Im not cold. My.. I dont feel to much. I am not good with people. They are all glaring at me." Philip wondered how she saw that, since she herself was glarin at the floor. The girl, Nina had warned him was odd, but he was not expecting anyone like this. She had on a pair of light blue shorts, which bearly went below her thighs, torn, at that. A black tank top, which was to big on her, and so the straps were falling off of her frail shoudlers. She was tremendously pail, and had the most haunting blue eyes. Her hair was long and black, with a red highlight.

"How old are you, if I may ask?"

"In my years, 14. In yours... well, Im quite old." She smiled. Her teath were the kind that dentests would kill to have mounted on their walls. In short, she was gorouges, if not sick. "Youll have to excuse me, if I stutter. I get... nervous easily."  
"I understand. For a 14 yearold girl to be having to deal with such horendous things must be dificult." She shivered again.

"No. I dont... deal well, with hu-." She stoped herself. "People. Other people." She stopped walking. Philip stoped also, and looked at the agents in front of him.

"Is this a joke?" Someone called. "What the hell is a little girl doing here." She cringed. Philip realsed a deep breathe.

"Talk." He ordered.

"oh..." The girl took a deep breathe. "Hello. My name is Salem Moon, its a pleasure tomeat you all. Unfortuantly the sercumstans are not nearly as pleasant. The plane flight..."

"247*" Philipe said.

"The plane flight 247. That one." She pointed nervously. "landed here three hours ago. The man who check from the outside, said that their wasnt a single person alive on that flight. I understand that makes no sence, but I also feel that I need to inform you that what ever is that thing made the man vomet and cry." She finished. She was shaking badly.

"Three of you." He pointed tow three men. "Will go inside. It might be contagous, so full health gear is demanded." Philip said. "Miss Moon will assist you gentlmen." Philip finished. "Suit up." He smiled and put a hand on Salem's bony shoudler. "You want to see it, dont you?"

"... Yes. Thank you." She smiled at him.

A certain man walked up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. 'My name is John Scott. You are a very brave little girl." He smiled. She reached his shoulder easily.

"I.. Dont touch me. I dont like... people touching me." She smiled at him and walked off.

"I thought Sir Byrnes said three men were coming." Salem asked. "Who are you, miss?"

"Olivia Dunhem. Philip said I could come along."

"Oh." The girl with the black hair said. She smiled quikly. "Its good to have you." She smiled. "..." She put out a hand. Olivia touched it, but pulled back quickly. "Oh... Did I burn you?" She asked, with a frown. Olivia gasped. Her hand had a small burn. "Oh. Oh. Oh gosh. Im so sorry. I couldnt... help it, sometimes... my... IM sorry."

"Its... alright... Shall we?" She said, putting a glove on her hand.

"Yes. Please."

"...Miss Moon was it?" John asked. "Why arnt you in a suit?"

"I dont need something like that. I would cook myself like a turkey. Im fine."

'...The hell?" Olivia jst shurgged.

"Again, im sorry. truly." The 14 year-old said and pushed the curtains apart to enter e plane. "Wow!" She squeled with delight. Thet wo glanced at each other and walked into the room. She hopped up and down like a little boy with a new toy truck. "Look! Isnt it gorgous Olivia?" She asked pointing to the corpse. Olivia gasped. The thing was completely seceletalised. "This is so pretty. I wonder If all of them are as pretty." She squlled and ran further into the plane. John glared in her direction.

"Is she insane?"

"...I dont know." Olivia mumbled.

"Olivia! Look! I found someting!" Olivia looked at the girl eagerly pointing at a skelten. He had an insulin pen. "Thats how it got on the plane! Can I keep that?"

"No, Salem, I dont think you can take that. Wait... how did you know thats how it got on to the place?"

"...oops. I guess ... I... its glowling. Faintly." Salem mumbled and snapped her fingers, and ran off." Olivia picked up the insulin pen and noticed it did have a faint red glow**. How did the girl notice that.

"Sir Broyles, is everything alright? You seem disterubed by something." Salem asked and played with a rubix cube. They were back in the general FBI building in Boston.

"Im fine Salem, its just I cant find my keys."

"Keys? For what, Sir?"

"My car."

"Oh. Here." He got up from under his desk to find the girl holding out a set of keys.

"Wher eon earth did you find them?" He asked taking them from her.

"In your coat pocket. I hope you dont mind I touched it."

"My coat is on the door, Salem. You were sitting on my desk. Thats at least 4 meters. How did you get it?"

"I had Chatte get it." She smiled and dropped the cube on his desk. "Do you have anything thats hard?" He glanced at the done cube.

"I gave that to you three minutes ago."

"2 minutes and 13 seconds, actualy. Miss Olivia is going to walk in right now. She isnt very happy. Did I do something to upset her?"

"No. Salem... Who is Chatte?" Philip asked. The girl acted like a 6 year old most of the time. He couldnt get a single answear out of her, so he gave her rubix cube that was saposed to be difficult, but she mastered it in under two minutes after she asked what the point was. And know there is a Chatte.

"My familier."

"Like a witch?"

"Ya. Well. Sorta. Its complicated." She smiled. Then she nodded at the door. Agent Dunham burst into the room.

"I have a few questions. I demand answers." Phillip frowned. "I know you dont like me, because I arrested your friend, but this has nothing to do with this-"  
"Here is the adress." Philip hissed. Take Salem, and Agent Scott with you."

"...Are you kidding me?"

"Miss Olivia, dont..."

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at the young girl.

"...never mind." Salem walked out of the room.

The huge storage area was silent, and wet with fog. Salem ran randomly into a row. "Chatte, find him!" She giggled and ran off.

"Why is that little girl still here?" John asked Olivia.

"I dont know. I think he just wants me to babysit her as punishment for arresting his friend."

"Its not you falt. What do you think are in these blocks anyway?" John asked.

"John... about what you said... at the motel... You said you loved me."

"Ya. Well, you didnt say anything back so, I just figured-"

"Im not good at these types of things... I was going to say that... I love you too." She smiled. John walked over and hugged her.

"Lets do something you are good at." He pointed to the first crate and walked over, picking the lock and entering. "What the hell..."

"I have no idea..."Olivia said. The next few crates were all similier. Odd animals, genetic code on screens, dangerous chemicals.

"Lets split and see if we can catch anybody out here..."

"ya." They walked away from each other, and soon John disappered out of her vision. She smiled...

"STOP!" She hurd Salem's voice pearce the silance. Olivia ran towards it, and saw John run in front of Salem. What they were running after, Olivia didnt manage to see. "Stop it!" Salem screamed again. They ran into an opening. Olivia saw the man. John raised a gun. The man smircked and opened his cell phone. The distence beetween all four of them was great, but Salem gasped quickly. "John! Get away from hi-" A huge blast activated, and all the storage boxes erupted. John and Salem were covered with the blast, but Olivia was shot back. She lost contousnes.

"Dear god..." Salem rammed her fist into to the hospital wall. The nurse looked at her nervously. "Sorry..." The nurse noticed there was a dent in the wall. She backed away... "Olivia...? Are you...?" She asked.

"Agent Denhum isnt dead." The nurse reasured her. "Who are you, anyway?"

"..." Salem raised her eyes. "Her... uh... adopted daughter..."

"And you were at the blast too?"

"...No." She lied. Olivia stired. "Oh! Olivia!" Salem clapped her hands togther. "Are you okay?"

"Salem...? What the hell happaned?"

"..." Salem didnt talk. She unhooked Olivia from the masion and took her hand. Olivia noticed that Salem was almost see htrew, and all her vains were showing. She led her into the room. John lay on the table, in a much worse state then eathier of them were.

"Agent Denhum..." The doctor started. "John Scott was..."

"Is he... alive...?"

"Yes. He is. He didnt sustain any damage from the expolsion. However, his body was open to exposure of what ever was in those storage boxes."

"..." Olivia looked at him. His skin became transparent, completely. Then She looked at Salem. Her pale skin appered transperent as well, but she was already recovering. Olivia didnt now what to do. She walked out of the room and Salem ran after her. "Who are you? NO... What are you?'

"...Olivia, Im ... in do time." Salem said.

"In do time? I need to know what you are, and why arent you like him? unconcious and not see threw! What are you?"

"...Olivia, if I told you, you wouldnt belive me."

"..." She took a deep breathe. "Come on." She grabbed Salem's hand and walked to her room to get dressed and then discharged herself from the hospital, going straight to her office.

"Where are we?"

"...? Salem, you were here a few days ago. You dont rembere?"

"...no. Should I?"

"Agent Dunham... Im terrably sorry for what happand." Philip said. "Salem, are you alright?" Even then, he didnt gave a damn about her.

"Who are you?"

"...Did she get caught in the blast?"

"Yes."

"Probobly just a side effect." He said and smiled at the girl.

"I rember. Your that nice man who gave me that cube toy. What is your name?"

"...She isnt good with names." Olivia mumbled. This... what happand... She needed information. Olivia nodded. "Can I?"

"Shure." Byrnes said.

"Thank you." She mumbled and pulled Salem twords her computer. First she opened up the server.

"What is this thing?" Salem asked.

"Its a computer. Havnt you ever seen one before?"

"Ya... but I dont..." Salem mumbled.

"Its a device that..." Olivia stopped.

"You cant explain it, can you?" Salem giggled and hopped onto her desk. "I know what it is, Olivia, I was just wondering if you could tell me. You cant." She frowned. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Looking if there were ever any reported cases. Like this one." She said.

"Hmm. Punch in Walter Bishop... hmm, I wonder who that is..." She muttered.

"Walter... Bishop? You dont know who he is?"

"I.. know him. I cant rembere."

"Oh." Olivia sighed. She punched in the letters. A picture came up, fallowed by an article. She skimed it. "Salem... this is it." She smiled at her. Olivia finaly noticed the younger girl's blue eyes. "Lets go talk to Broyles."

"Salem knows him, Sir. She could get him to look at him. I know it."

"Agent, this man is institushinolised***. IN . For the criminaly insane. Are you an idiot?"

"No." Salem said. "Her IQ is above 25." Both of them looked at her dumbfoudned. "Its a medical term... Dont you..."

"Salem, its used as a degrading term. Not as a medical term... anymore." Olivia mumbled. Who was this girl.

"...Salem..." broyels muttered. "Even if you do go. He can only be let out by the next of kin. Who knows if he even has a fami-"

"He does. Peter. He was such a small boy... oh. He is probobly thirty know... oops." She muttered.

"How old are you?" Olivia asked. Philip only raised a hand.

"She wont tell. 14, for our sake."

"okay. Anyway, yes. He has a son, so ill go talk to him."

"..."

"..." The two stared at each other. Salem cocked her head to the right. She laughed.

"Ill go with her."

"...Fine." He muttered. "Ill call a plane."

"Peter!" Salem laughed and sailed at his waist. She was almost as tall as he was, so the sight was a little funny. "Do you rembere me? I dont think you do... but... do you?" She asked. The man pushed the girl off.

"...Salem...Moon? What the hell?" His eyes shifted. "Why are you still so young?"

"..." She laughed. "Peter, how are you, latly?"

"Fine... doing buisness... God, Salem, why are you still so young?"

"Never mind that! Peter, meet my friend. Olivia Denhum." The two adults locked eyes.

"I need a favor..." Olivia muttered.

* * *

End^_^ Comment...? PLEASE!


End file.
